How Benkei joins Masterchef and dies
by striker86
Summary: See how Benkei joins the masterchef journey and dies at the end. Not for little kids because of yuckiness. please read and review.
**How Benkei joins Masterchef and Dies**

* * *

Benkei goes to the Masterchef auditions where he makes aloo keema. Then he sees that there are 20 more contestants from which only 10 will be selected. While making aloo keema he makes sure that it is gadhay ka gosht (Donkey's meat) because it yummy, healthy and yucky. In the sweet dish he makes a saliva sandwich which the judges love and qualify him.

The 10 contestants who have qualified are Benkei, Ben, Reynold, John, Gingka, Kyoya, Ryuga, Masamune, Matty and Pandya.

In the first round they have 60 minutes to make something disgusting. Benkei becomes sure that he will win this challenge because of the classes he got from Yu. Benkei makes a toe nail pie with fungus topping and eats beetles and spits them on the pie as chocolate.

Kyoya makes a cake with strawberry topping which he thinks is disgusting.

Gingka makes a fudge cake out of rabbit poop.

The judges like Kyoya's cake the most and say that Benkei is disqualified but suddenly Benkei says that wasn't it a disgusting challenge and I have given you money too so don't forget or I'll take it back and then they say that Kyoya is disqualified.

While going Kyoya asks Benkei that **"how much money have you given them?"**

" **I don't remember I guess it was 1 to 2 dollars**." Benkei says. **"Gordon Ramsey the head of all of them wanted 2 dollars more for taking a flower for his maid and a punching machine for his wife. He wanted 2 dollars. One dollar I gave him and one dollar he found from deep beneath the gutter."**

* * *

The next day it's a beautiful dish challenge and Benkei is sure that he would be eliminated. Benkei takes a bread out of the fridge, writes 2 dollars don't forget on it and serves it to the judges.

Gingka makes a cake and Reynold makes a toast and Ben makes an apple pie. The judges say that **"the one eliminated is Benk"** and quickly Benkei pinches them with a pin on their butt and they say **"Benaaaaaoooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu."** Ben says **"Whatttttttt I am eliminated the famous Benaaaaaaaaaooooooooouuuuuuuuuu? Nooooooooooooooooooo. K its okay bye guys." And again Benkei says to the judges that "don't forget my money."**

* * *

The next day it is a creativity challenge. Benkei makes a house from his hair. Gingka makes a spaghetti from his shoes laces and Reynold makes a strawberry shake.

When the judges come they say that **"Reynold is disqualified."**

Gingka starts to cry because Reynold was his good friend. Suddenly the judges say to Gingka **"You are disqualified because we don't want crybabies over here."**

* * *

The next day in breakfast Benkei puts poison in Matty and Ryuga's water. Matty drinks it but Ryuga gives it to John because he is thirsty and they both die and are disqualified.

* * *

The next day it's a hot challenge. Benkei makes an ice cream and farts on it to make it hot. Masamune makes a hot dog. Suddenly he sees that he is out of match sticks so he puts it into his underarms to make it hot. Ryuga takes an ice, puts it in his underarms. After 10 minutes he sees that it is gone and there is water on his underarms. Ryuga complains to the judges that Pandya took his ice and spitted on his underarms so he thought that it has melted. The judges say that **"It really has melted."** So Ryuga burps on the judges and they faint. Ryuga says to Pandya that **"I have asked them that who has been disqualified and they were feeling embarrassed to say it in front of you because you look like a girl but they told me that it was you."**

Pandya goes to the exit, opens the door and asks Ryuga that **"What proof do you have?"**

Ryuga quickly comes and kicks Pandya and he goes from US to Italy.

* * *

Then it is the quarter final. Ryuga says that he misses his mom and goes back.

* * *

Then it's the final between Benkei and Masamune. They both have to make a meal and a dessert. Benkei puts some ice cream in his shoe, puts a toast on it and writes 2 dollars with a ketchup. Masamune makes a toast with jam. And the judges like Masamune's meal better. In dessert Benkei takes some water, puts some green colour in it and a 1 dollar coin. Then on a paratha he makes his and Ramsay's picture of his giving him a dollar note. Masamune makes a dead mouse custard with bird legs and a monkey which has Ramsay written on it. While eating, Ramsay says to Masamune **"This Moneky is for me? Thank you I know I look like it. But you should have made a frog because my face looks more like frogs than monkeys."**

Ramsay says that **"You would have surely won this challenge if I wouldn't have taken a dollar from Benkei so Benkei wins."**

There are party poppers. Benkei is screaming in happiness from 15 minutes. Suddenly, his stomach starts to growl. He punches his stomach to let him celebrate and keeps on screaming. Then again his stomach growls. Masamune puts a knife in Benkei's hand and when Benkei punches his stomach he dies.

Masamune gets the trophy and Ramsay puts a 1 dollar coin on Benkei's hand and throws him in the trash. Ramsay says to Masamune that **"Can I work at your house? I'm great at picking up and eating garbage so you won't have to waste money on the garbage truck."**

Masamune asks him **"How much money will you take?"**

Ramsay says **"1 dollar"** and quietly says **"per second."** Masamune deals with his and now he has to give him 10000 dollars per month and after one month he gets rid of him by giving him one dollar for someone.

Masamune lives happily ever after.

* * *

 **Please read and review.**

* * *

 **I wasn't able to update because I was having exams now I will be able to update. Sorry to say but this story is not for kids under 10 because of disgustingness. They aren't clever enough and they will eat all of these things.**


End file.
